Mating Game 101: Spin the Bottle
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Insanity! The DOA gang plays spin the bottle. Death, sex and yuri! Not much of a summary, not much of a plot. R


The Mating Game 101

AN: Hey real quick story. I do not own DOA. Flames are welcomed. Warning: Some yuri and sexual content. Some character deaths.

In a warm mansion Zack stumbled in very cold with frozen mucus on his lips. It was in the middle of winter and all the DOA fighters were sharing a mansion for a tournament coming up in a couple of weeks.

"Close the door!" barked Lei-Fang. Zack gulped and closed the door as quickly as possible. Zack almost robotically, he was so stiff from the cold. "So did you get the snacks?" asked an impatient Hayate. Zack simply nodded his head yes and gave Hayate a grocery bag full of chips, pop and other snack items. "Thanks bro. I'll pay you back…eventually." Faded off Hayate as he walked into the living room to announce Zack was back.

Zack finally took off his boots and entered the living room. In the living room everyone sat or laid around doing some random activity. "So are we ready to play?" stuttered Zack still affected by the cold in more than one way. "Sure why not I mean it could be fun to play spin the bottle." Replied Hitomi happily. "Il ne va pas être l'amusement c'est juste une excuse pour les hommes excités pour obtenir un baiser avec nous. Nous devons avoir plus doit respecter pour nos corps et ne donne pas dans si eaisly à ces hommes et leurs désirs pécheurs. Mais de que parle-t-je ? je l'admets j'ai eu le sexe avec deux hommes différents et alors trois femmes différentes tout dans une nuit. Tina sait de ceci plus que je fais bien que puisque elle tient le rapport pour la plupart des femmes dormis avec dans une nuit seule. Je ris à vous tout puisque vous ne pouvez pas parler le français ! Et si vous pouvez je suis si désolé si je vous ai dérangé." Said Helena rather quickly.

"I have no idea what you said." (AN: if you can read French excuse the rough translation.) The entire group huddled around in a circle anxiously awaiting the bottle to spin. Hayabusa spun the bottle first. I spun around and around and stopped at Kasumi. "Okay you two go in the back room and have some fun!" giggled Lei-Fang. Hayate then spun the bottle and it landed on Lei-Fang. "Madam let us go to the backroom as well." Said Hayate in a very plastic French accent.

Helena rolled her eyes in disgust. Ayane hopped up and down. "My turn my turn!" squealed Ayane. The remaining men watched Ayane's show as her two 'twins' bounced up and down. Ayane spun the bottle and it landed on GenFu. GenFu perked up. "Hold on just one moment." Asked GenFu. GenFu ran up the bathroom and took some stimulation pills and ran back down to Ayane. "Shall we?" asked GenFu holding out his arm. Ayane and GenFu linked arms and went into the backroom as well.

It was now Zack's turn to spin the bottle and man was he excited. Zack spun the bottle wildly. It landed on Bayman. Zack screamed an agonizing no and ran out of the mansion into the snow where he would later freeze to death. Bayman ran after Zack. "Wait sugar pie!" said Bayman as he ran into the snow and tripped over a stone landing on his neck cracking it in half.

A very confused Tina blinked a few times then spun the bottle it landed on a eager Helena. Helena practically drooled. "I couldn't wait for this much longer panted Helena. "Me either." Responded Tina. The two jumped on each other and started to have sex right there. Hitomi shrugged and grabbed Christie's right boob. The two also began to have passionate sex. Their bodies banged up against a wall as the rolled around. The chandelier came loose and landed on the unsuspecting Helena and Tina dying doing the thing they loved.

Hitomi and Christie didn't care much at all as they tickled each other. Suddenly a blood gurgled scream was heard, as Kasumi breathed her last breath. It seems Hayabusa was going too hard at it. Hayabusa shrugged his shoulders and went into the TV room to watch his favorite court show. GenFu and Ayane were going at it incessantly. 'Ayane will you marry me?" asked GenFu. "Oh yes!" moaned Ayane not hearing what GenFu said. And that is why you should never play spin the bottle. A lesson well learned.

AN: I know it was crap but hey what do I care? Review!


End file.
